


Doctor Comfort

by TheJayAgenda



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asthma, Asthma attack, Comfort, Other, because he loves you, he just takes care of you, julian actually being the doctor he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJayAgenda/pseuds/TheJayAgenda
Summary: You suffer from bad asthma, but lucky for you, your loving boyfriend is a doctor and is always at the ready to help you with anything you need. Wether its your medicine or a comforting hand, he's got everything you need!





	Doctor Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my tumblr (xxjayjabbersxx) from a lovely person. I hope I did this justice, and this little fic can bring comfort to them and anyone else who needs it!

Julian was downstairs. He had taken the day off so you two could spend it together, and decided to start with a nice warm cup of tea for you, and a cup of coffee for himself. He whistled to himself as he walked back upstairs, mugs in hand. 

“Y/N.” He called placing the mugs on the counter. “I love sleeping in too, but come on now.” He waited for the sound of your voice, or even for a groan, or footsteps. None of those sounds came. He quickly abandoned the kitchen to go back into your small shared room. He found you in there, propped up against the headboard, taking shallow breaths and wheezing. He rushed to your side, kneeling next to you and reaching for your hand. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?” his eyebrows knit in concern. You tried to collect yourself, but you just could not catch your breath. Your free hand came up to your chest, and he started to put the pieces together. His thumb rubbed gently against your palm as he stood. “I’ll be right back love, I promise.” With that he was off to get your medicine. 

He was back in a flash, and you hadn’t gotten much better, if at all. He helped you sit up fully so that everything else would be a little easier. Climbing into the open spot on the bed next to you, he got your medicine and nebulizer ready. You whined even at the site of it, and he reached forward and take your hand in his. 

“I know sunshine.” He says gently. “But this makes you feel better, you know that.” He rubs your hand gently with his thumb and leans over to kiss you softly on the temple. “Here.” He hands you the device after getting it all set up for you. He goes to get up so he can do something else, and your hand shoots out for his. You really didn’t like this thing.

Julian plopped himself right back down on the bed and took your hand in his. “Right, right, sorry my love. I’m right here, I promise.” He spoke so gently. He ran his thumb across the back of your hand and you steeled your nerves. The machine was loud, but you managed to take your medicine like you were supposed to, and he was there beside you the whole time. He reached out with his free hand and rubbed your back reassuringly and talked to your through the whole thing. Words of encouragement, stories to distract. If there was anything he felt would help you deal with this, he was saying it. 

Once you were done he took the device from you and placed it on the nightstand. He seemed to relax as your breath started to come back to you, and the wheezing left your voice. 

“How’re you feeling, darling?”

“Much better.” you said after finally catching your breath. 

“Excellent.” He said leaning over to kiss your temple once more. “But to be sure, I just want to check everything, okay?” You nodded with a soft smile. You always appreciated the concern. With that Julian stood up, but not before bringing your hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. He walked around the bed to stand beside you. He first lifted your hand once more, but this time it was so he could check the pulse in your wrist. He then trailed his hand up to check your pulse from your neck. 

“A little high, but nothing dangerous. Still probably just coming down from all that.” He said softly. He leaned in to give you a kiss to the forehead. “Now take as deep a breath as you can for me, but slowly. No need to send you into another attack now.” He leaned down so he could listen to you slowly take a breath in, and slowly release it out. “Wonderful.” He reached up to pet your hair fondly. “What a wonderful patient you are.” He smiled and kissed the top of your head. 

“Now,” he said straightening up and placing his hands on his hips, “Since our drinks are probably very much lukewarm at best, I will go down and make us new drinks, and we’ll have a nice lazy day in bed. How does that sound?” His smile was warm and bright as he spoke. 

“That sounds lovely, Ilya.” you smile fondly back. With an affirmative nod Julian disappears out of the room and down the stairs. He’d be dotting over you all day now. Not that you minded. You just knew it was true. 

**Author's Note:**

> god Im so bad at titles sorry


End file.
